Living as One At Last
by DiamondBubbles02
Summary: Son. Don't go to Dragon Island until I give the word," Stoick warned Hiccup. Hiccup nodded, but as soon as his dad's back was turned he and Toothless flew over there... "Who are you!" Hiccup demanded. The girl drew her bow. "Depends... Who are you..."
1. Who?

**Chapter 1:**

 **Who?**

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys, this is my first fanfic so I might be a little unclear about some things. So anyway, just enjoy and please let me know what you think in your reviews! Now for the story:**

It was a normal day on Berk. Just perfectly normal, but some how it didn't feel right. Dagur and Alvin had been attacking the island recently, but the riders were used to it by now. It was getting dark out when Hiccup was walking home from the academy. On the way, he overheard Gobber and Stoick talking about something that was on Dragon Island. "Gobber, I know she's out there. And even if she is, we need to find her. This could be our biggest threat Berk has ever seen." Stoick said, loudly as usual. "Aye, Stoick. She probably is. Sirens don't go down easily, ya know. It's still your choice. If there hasn't been an attack since the past 11 years, then I don't think there's any harm in the girl and her friends." said Gobber.

 _What!_? Hiccup thought. _Girl_ , _Siren_ , _11 years? I have got to talk to Dad. Especially if this girl is a threat._

That night, at the Haddock dinner table, Hiccup had to ask his dad. "So...uhh... Dad. I heard you and Gobber talking in the forge, and uhh... well, I was wondering what you guys meant when you were talking about a umm girl and a threat."

"Son, let me just tell you that you don't need to go anywhere near Dragon Island until I give the word. And I'll tell you about this threat when it's time you need to know" relplied Stoick.

The next day, Hiccup was pondering on what he had overheard. "Alright, Hiccup. Tell me." Astrid had suddenly walked up behind him. Hiccup was not surprised by this. "Tell you what?" Hiccup asked. Even though he knew that Astrid was going to know if she wanted to know.

"You're acting strange today."

"Astrid, if anyone asks, I'm in the woods." said Hiccup, racing away on Toothless. Of course if his dad told him to stay away from something, he was going to do it anyways.

At Dragon Island, there was an eerie silence that wasn't usually there. He heard a rustle of leaves and raced to see what it was with Toohtless on his heels. It was not good to be out at night at Dragon Island when the Cheif of Berk told you not to.

What Hiccup found behind the bushes was unbelievable. What he saw was a girl that looked about his age with a bow around her back. Her hair was a light brown and her eyes were a deep sky blue. Her hair was pulled up in pigtails and she was dressed like a Viking, but not entirely. And beside her was a Night Fury with a blue prosthetic tail just like Toothless. Only his was red. The two froze in their tracks. Staring at the other's appearance. But what really caught Hiccup's attention was the necklace around her neck. It was made up of macrame and the charm was a red and gold flower preserved in a tiny glass orb. The dragon's eyes were a deep green like Toothless's.

Hiccup was the one who broke the silence first. "W-who are you?" he stuttered. All the girl replied was "It depends..." she drew her bow but was aiming towards the ground, but Hiccup knew he had to play this well. " who are you? she finished. The dragons were now in defense mode, ready to protect their riders. The silent staring game began once again.


	2. Questions and Meetings

**Chapter 2:**

 **Questions and Meetings**

 **Hey! Just me saying that I'm taking review suggestions for this story. And I'll be answering my commenters here:**

 **DragonDayDream01: Thanks! I'm working on it!**

 **CloudjumperKat: Thank you so much! I try my best! And yes, I most certainly will keep this up! It will be continued frequently! ;)**

 **Anyway, here's the story: Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD or any of its characters. Only the ones I made up.**

 **"W** -who... Who are you?" said the girl.

Okay, I have got to be settle about this! Hiccup told himself.

"I'm Hiccup. I'm from Berk" Hiccup said cautiously.

"Are you the threat on Dragon Island?" Hiccup said. Unaware that he said it out loud. The girl lowered her weapon even more. Her eyes made her look very hurt. She frowned.

"Wait! Does Berk think I'm a threat?" she said softly. "And I'm Skylar by the way. You can call me Sky. If we ever meet again. What was your name again?" she asked once more. But not in her threatening tone she had used before.

"I'm Hiccup" suddenly her eyes widened. She put her bow back around her and stuffed the arrow back in its quiver.

She took a few steps towards him.

"Hiccup, don't you remember?" Sky asked him.

"Uhh... Remember what exactly?"

"Never mind. You clearly don't. And apparently no one has told you."

"Told me what?!" Hiccup started to raise his voice.

"If they haven't told you, then... neither should I." Sky's voice was raising just as much as Hiccup's. The wind started to pick up out of the blue. She took a deep breath and calmed herself down. The wind instantly died down.

"Tell you what. You can ask... anyone about the threat that's on Dragon Island. After 3 days, meet me at the seastacks. If you still think it's safe. Deal?" Hiccup paused for a moment after answering, "Deal."

"Good." Sky leaped on to her Night Fury with the right tail fin missing.

"Oh, and... uhh... This is Midnight." she said as she was just about to fly into the cool, crisp air.

"Yeah... And this is Toothless."

She gave a slight smile and flew off into the night. Hiccup let all that just happened sink in when he finally decided to go back to Berk.

*The Next Day*

Hiccup flies over to the academy in the morning, still pondering on what this Sky character had said. He passed the forge where Gobber was making a new sword. Hiccup had decided to ask Gobber about the threat.

"Hey, Gobber? Do you know anything about this threat on Dragon Island?"

"Hiccup, as much as I'd like to tell you, I'm not going to." he replied. Scratch that person off the list. After several more tries, no one answers his question.

At the academy, Hiccup decided to ask Astrid about it.

"Hi, Astrid!" Hiccup said enthusiastically.

"What is it, Hiccup?"

"What do you mean"

" Oh, for the love of Thor! Just tell me already!"

"Okay, well... Do you know anything about the threat that's on Dragon Island?"

"No, but I know someone who does!" Astrid was only joking, though. Finally! He actually might get an answer!

But hope was lost when she said that it was just a joke.

3 days later, the group of teens were one of their best trick competitions. A black dot raced across the sky and everyone stared. Hiccup had forgotten. It was Sky. She and Midnight had landed just in front of the teens with a riding hood on her head.

The group started whispering to themselves.

"Is that a Night Fury?"

"That was FAST!"

"Who is that!?"

All of these comments and more were said. She hopped off Midnight with her riding hood still on walked towards Hiccup.

"Well, have you forgotten already? Or was I simply not specific enough? I thought you would be smart enough to not bring anyone with you?" She said calmly. Hiccup peeked over her shoulder to see 2 Deadly Nadders flying towards them and smirked slightly.

"I assume that if you expect me to come alone, then you would too."

"What are you talking about? I didn't bring any-" she turned round and saw her friends."You have got to be kidding me." She said in flat, annoyed tone.


	3. Early Morning Ambush

Chapter 3: Early Morning Ambush

Sky turned to her friends on their dragons.

"South. Faith. What are you guys doing here?!" Sky was clearly not happy. Her friends had followed her when she specifically told them to not follow her.

"Skylar..." said Faith, trailing off.

"Dagur's found the hideout." finished South. Skylar ran towards Midnight and flew off into the sky. Faith and South followed.

"Come on bud, let's go and help them." Hiccup told Toothless. They flew off in the air after Sky. After all, it takes a Night Fury to catch up to another Night Fury. As usual, Astrid had to follow Hiccup.

When everyone got there, Sky found the hideout and Hiccup didn't even see it at first. It was in the hill with a camouflage cloth at the bottom to act as a small door. What no one had realized though, was that Hiccup followed Sky. Astrid followed Hiccup. Snoutlout and Fishlegs followed Astrid. Ruff and Tuff just followed destruction. And wherever there's Dagur, there's destruction.

Sky didn't know the others had followed her and started her thing.(A/N: She is a Siren. So are Faith and South. They use magic. So brush up on your myths and legends of you didn't know that.) Midnight started to use plasma blasts on the armada.

Doesn't that guy go anywhere without a 50 ship armada!?

Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs all noticed that Midnight went over her 6 shot limit.

Sky was dodging several arrows, nets, and rocks. But one arrow hit Midnight's prosthetic tail rod and caused her to start falling. Sky fell off of her loyal dragon and 3 seconds after, Stormfly caught her. As for Midnight, she got caught up in a few nets and landed on Dagur's deck.

"Thanks, but I have to jump off your dragon right about-"'said Sky.

"Are you... WHAT?!" Astrid was in shock.

"-in 4..."

"ARE YOU CRAZY!"

"-3...2..."

"I wouldn't do that!"

"NOW!"

Sky jumped off of Stormfly and landed on the deck.

"It's the girl! Get her!" commanded Dagur. Everyone attacked Sky at once.

She was completely ignoring it and used magic to create a small, invisible force field. She kept walking towards Dagur.

"Hey, Dagur... What do you get when you take a long walk off of a short dock? Answer: A cold, early morning swim!" said Sky as she pushed Dagur overboard.

"You can't do this!" whined Dagur from the freezing water.

The soldiers were now scared of Sky.

"I just did. Deal with it."

She grabbed a sword and cut the ropes on her dragon, fixed the rod and took off.

" And by the way, this is called life!" She called to Dagur as she left.

"I almost forgot! I was about to leave without destroying anything!" With a wave of her hand, the ship caught fire and spread.

She returned to the group of awed teens and stared at them in confusion.

"What? This isn't normal?"

Sky and the others were in cove and by the looks of it, the sirens had a lot of explaining to do.


	4. Explanations

**_Chapter 4_**

 ** _Explanations_**

 **A/N:**

 **Okay, I am a good procrastinator. I am loving this story so far! I want to give special shou out:**

 **Thank you, CloudjumperKat! She helped me out a bit and looked over this thing. So I hope you enjoy! And PLEASE review! I am wide open for suggestions!**

 **Oh, and I do not own HTTYD.**

"What did. You. Just. Do?!" screamed Tuffnut who liked all that had just happened.

"Seriously! Start explaining." said Astrid, who was growing impatient.

"Well, let's... Umm... take this back 11 years." said Sky nervously. "So, we're sort of... immortal, magical, sirens."

"Yeah, I think we got that idea" said Fishlegs impatiently.

"Okay, so everyone thought that I was a threat when I was on Berk. And banished me. Everyone thought I was dead, but you really can't kill an immortal siren. Only by magic. And you couldn't blame me! I was 5! I couldn't control my pendent protecting me when dragons were raiding us here and there." There was a certain pain in her voice that Hiccup noticed.

"Aren't you gonna tell him the part about your brother?!" Asked Faith. And Sky wasn't stupid. She had been stuck with Faith for a whole decade and took her hint.

"Right... Okay... So..."

"Well, look at the situation this way: the person that it was hardest for was Stoick."

"And why was that?" asked Fishlegs.

"Oh, for crying out loud! Take the hint! I was the chief's daughter! Stoick was my dad!" Everyone was taking the hint. Hiccup's jaw dropped to the ground. He was stunned-twice in one day, usually it was only once a day. Everyone was suddenly like a sponge, wanting to soak in more knowledge of what happened. Except for Snoutlout.

"So why did your own parents chase you out of Berk- you weren't good enough?" Sky waved her hand and a sudden gust of wind knocked him down.

"Don't push your luck!" She was using the same exact tone that she had used the time she had met Hiccup 3 days ago.

"And no! It was because I couldn't control the pendent. And that means that Hiccup has found... His sister!" She nervously laughed as everyone stares at her.

"Then come back."Hiccup said.

"What?" Her voice was soft and in confusion

"Why don't you come back with us. Back home."

"Hiccup, it's not that simple! I'm a threat, remember?"

"Yeah, but we are going to do something incredibly stupid, that it might actually work!"

"Hate to burst your bubble, Dragon Boy, but you've already done that!" said Snoutlout, very smugly.

"Then something extremely insane."

"Now you're taking on our level!" Said Tuffnut.

"Umm... we're sirens! I get the feeling something is going to go down with an explosion." South didn't like this idea, clearly.

"Hiccup, more than likely, something will explode." Sky said.

"I know..." He was already planning. Just like Sky.

Once related, always related. The plan was to take place that night. Before sunset.

And soon enough, there were the teens. Flying in towards disaster. As usual.

"Okay, so Vikings and sirens again. What could possibly go wrong. Oh, just everything!" South really did not like the plan. But after all, what could go wrong?!


	5. Accidentally Revealed

Chapter 5

Revealed- Accident

Sorry this is so short! I've had writers block, so yeah... Also, please review and enjoy! The next chapter is promising to be long! I've just been so busy! Studying for my ACTA and SCPASS...

Enjoy!

The plan was so crazy that a couple of the teens bailed. But the rest were determined. But when they got close enough to the Island of Berk, Stoick had saw the teens with extra riders. South and Fishlegs entirely bailed when Stoick's eyes were on them. Then Snoutlout, trailing was Faith and the others were forced to turn back.

"'Sure, the plan is so simple! What could go wrong?!' I believe that those were your exact words, Hiccup!" And they were. The cool, crisp night air was refreshing to Sky. She loved the cold weather. Okay, so the plan didn't go like they had planned... Sky wasn't going to give up that easily. Sky turned back. Of course, Hiccup and Astrid had followed her. She had to at least have an attempt she could be proud of. Or look back on as a result of pure failure.

She landed right in the middle of the plaza and leaped off of Midnight. She walked with confidence in each step, but her expression was unreadable. Hiccup and Astrid dismounted their dragons and froze. As did everyone else. She walked up to people and glanced over them until finally she reached her father.

"Well, I don't think that I would have considered myself a threat. But apparently you did.", said Sky, surprisingly with calmness in her voice. Stoick was left silent.

"I thought you were gone..."

"Please, everyone did... but I guess no one really gave thought that you can't kill a siren." And right at that moment, Faith appeared. With the twins. Now something will go up in flames.

"Are you kidding me?! Can't one simple thing go right today?"

"I'm here to rescue Berk!", cried Tuffnut.

"Uhh... From what exactly?", Sky and Hiccup had said in perfect unison.

"From the evil siren!" Sky rolled her eyes. "I'm the siren!" She had said way too loudly. Whispers among the villagers began to wash over the plaza.

"Prove it!" Said Ruffnut. Sky began to tense up. This wasn't supposed to happen at all! The twins ignited Barf and Belch. Sky ducked out of the way, glancing behind her at the burning house.

"Seriously?!" Sky was getting mad.

She jumped on her dragon and took off. Upset.

"Don't think that I'm gone for good! I'm not! And I will be back to clear my name!"


End file.
